Vs. Crystal 2
Vs. Crystal 2 is the tenth episode of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It aired 5/18/2018. It is a crossover between Pokémon Tales: Dawn and Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. Story Ian and Crystal stand on opposite sides of a rock battlefield, it now mostly in shambles. Mow Rotom is out on Ian’s side of the field, as Crystal draws a new Pokéball. Crystal: Bronzong, I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Bronzong. Bronzong: Bronze. Crystal: Rain Dance! Ian: Discharge! Bronzong glows blue as a drizzle falls on the field, as it is hit by Discharge. Crystal then returns Bronzong, throwing a new Pokéball. Pachirisu comes out. Pachirisu: Chippa chi! Ian: Pachirisu, huh? Rotom, return! Ian returns Rotom, as he draws a new Pokéball. He throws it, choosing Primeape. Primeape: Primeape! Barry: A Primeape? Why’d he go with that? Sheila: A Fighting type doesn’t seem like it’s the best choice against her current team. Dawn: I’m sure he has a reason. Ian: Cross Chop! Crystal: Spark! Primeape crosses its hands which glow white, as Pachirisu Sparks with electricity. The attacks collide, the two pushing each other back. Ian: Fling! Primeape grabs several rocks that are scattered from the field damage earlier, Flinging them at Pachirisu. Pachirisu: Iron Tail! Pachirisu leaps up, tail glowing like iron. He slams and brakes the rocks with Iron Tail, as Primeape glows light blue as it rams into Iron Tail with Acrobatics. The two push each other back again. Rosa: That’s weird. She’s matching him head on. What’s she doing? Ian: Cross Chop! Crystal: Sweet Kiss! Then Thunder! Primeape charges in with Cross Chop, as Pachirisu winks and releases several hearts. Primeape is hit by the Sweet Kiss, stopping in confusion. Ian: (Caught off guard) Thunder?! Pachirisu sparks with electricity, firing a powerful bolt of lightning into the storm clouds. Thunder slams into Primeape from above, causing the field underneath it to crack as well. Primeape sparks from paralysis afterwards, grumbling. Pachirisu lands on his feet, chattering eagerly. Pachirisu: Chippa chi. Ian: Fling! Crystal: Thunder! Primeape prepares to Fling some rocks, when it sparks from paralysis. Pachirisu fires another Thunder, it slamming into Primeape. Primeape goes down to one knee, severely injured. Crystal: Gotcha! What ‘cha going to do now?! Ian: (Grins) My main strategy. Stomping Tantrum! Primeape’s anger and frustration rises, as it stomps the ground repeatedly. Shock waves travel along the ground, growing in size and power as they slam into Pachirisu. Pachirisu cries in pain as he hits the ground defeated. The rain comes to a stop. Referee: Pachirisu is unable to battle! The winner is Primeape! Conway: Well done. Barry: Hold on! Isn’t that what Paul did to Silver?! Silver: (Slightly irritated) He must’ve taught Primeape that move after seeing our battle. It explains why he chose it, though. Using a Ground type move with a non-Ground type was the only way to trick Crystal into keeping Pachirisu out. Crystal: (Returning Pachirisu) You always have a surprise, don’t you Ian? Ian: That’s the name of the game. Crystal: (Serious) So, tell me. When you helped me all those years ago, did you see this happening? Us battling each other like this? Ian looks surprised by the question, having a proud smile. Ian: No, I didn’t then. That wasn’t until I saw you battle for the first time. And now, I’m so happy to be here. Crystal: (Grinning widely) I am as well. And to show you my appreciation, I cannot lose! Happiny, I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Happiny. Happiny: Happiny! Crystal: Drain Punch! Ian: Cross Chop! Happiny and Primeape clash with Drain Punch and Cross Chop. Primeape sparks from paralysis, as Happiny powers through and strikes Primeape with Drain Punch. Primeape hits the ground defeated, as Happiny shimmers in green healing energy. Referee: Primeape is unable to battle! The winner is Happiny! Happiny: Happiny! Ian returns Primeape as the crowd is an uproar from that. Ian: (Sighs) Always underestimating that Happiny. Okay. Piplup! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Crystal: Eh?! You actually chose a Pokémon from your Sinnoh team?! Ian: Caught you off guard, huh? Crystal: Maybe. But it won’t hold us back! Happiny, use Thunder Wave! Ian: Piplup, Whirlpool! Happiny fires Thunder Wave, as Piplup glows bluish white and holds a Whirlpool in front of him. The Whirlpool takes the Thunder Wave as Piplup throws it at Happiny. Happiny is trapped in the Whirlpool, being electrocuted into paralysis. Ian: Now Drill Peck! Crystal: (Concerned) Charm, then Drain Punch! Piplup glows with a yellow bird aura, spinning like a top for Drill Peck. Happiny winks at Piplup with Charm, the size of the aura decreasing. Happiny swings Drain Punch, the two attacks canceling each other out. Happiny takes damage from the swirling Whirlpool. Crystal: Break out with Present! Happiny throws Present orbs, the explosions causing the Whirlpool to collapse. Some Present orbs fly out, exploding around Piplup. Ian: Hydro Pump! Crystal: Thunder Wave! Piplup forms a bubble in his beak, then fires a powerful stream of water from it for Hydro Pump. Happiny takes it head on, sparking with Thunder Wave. The Thunder Wave travels along the Hydro Pump and electrocutes Piplup, stunning him into paralysis. Crystal: Use Present! Ian: Whirlpool! Happiny throws Present, as Piplup forms a Whirlpool shield in front of him. The Whirlpool takes the Present explosions, as Piplup sparks from paralysis, letting the Whirlpool drop. Happiny leaps through the air with Drain Punch, with Piplup looking terrified of it. Piplup: Lup! Crystal: Take it out with Drain Punch! Happiny is about to connect Drain Punch when she sparks from paralysis, dropping to her feet. Piplup sighs with relief. Ian: Hydro Pump! Piplup fires Hydro Pump, hitting Happiny at point blank. Happiny is slammed into a boulder, which breaks from the pressure. Happiny lies defeated. Referee: Happiny is unable to battle! The winner is Piplup! Barry: Yeah! That’s a strong little pipsqueak! Rosa: His Piplup is so formidable. I’m surprised it had such difficulty here. Dawn: Piplup adores Happiny. I cannot imagine it to be easy to fight a youngling like that. Crystal: (Returns Happiny) That was excellent work, Happiny. Now, Bronzong! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Bronzong. Bronzong: Bronzong. Ian: Piplup, let’s start off with Hydro Pump! Crystal: Extrasensory! Piplup fires Hydro Pump, as Bronzong fires Extrasensory. Hydro Pump is blocked by Extrasensory and pushed back into Piplup as he’s slammed into the ground by the psychic energy. When the move fades, Piplup is defeated. Referee: Piplup is unable to battle! The winner is Bronzong! Crystal: Yes! Ian returns Piplup, laughing excitedly. Ian: So, we’re finally at the point where I have to defeat Bronzong. I was saving this for your last Pokémon, but it’s my best shot now! Go, Omastar! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Omastar. Omastar: Oma! Crystal: (Baffled) Omastar?! Conway: Well, I wasn’t expecting another Water type, especially since Crystal has two Water types herself. Though its Rock type moves makes sense. Barry: Huh? No it doesn’t! Not against Bronzong! Conway: That’s not the foe I had in mind for it. Nor did Ian. Crystal: Bronzong, let’s hit it with Extrasensory! Ian: Surf! Bronzong fires Extrasensory, pinning Omastar down. Surf rises behind Omastar, towering over the field like a tidal wave. It crashes down, slamming into Bronzong. Ian: Now Rock Blast! Omastar’s shell glows a greyish brown, as it fires several jagged boulders from its spikes. The Rock Blast shatters on impact with Bronzong’s body, though still injuring it. Crystal: Rise up and use Heavy Slam! Ian: Ancient Power! Then Protect! Bronzong rises up into the air for Heavy Slam, as Omastar forms an after image. The after image forms in front of Omastar’s mouth into a silver energy ball, as it fires the attack at Heavy Slam. Heavy Slam breaks through Ancient Power, but is weakened. Omastar raises a blue barrier to Protect itself, Bronzong being reflected. Ian: And Surf! Crystal: Safeguard! Omastar rides a Surf wave as Bronzong uses Safeguard. Surf crashes into Bronzong, washing it away. Bronzong is defeated. Referee: Bronzong is unable to battle! The winner is Ian! Announcer: And here we are! Crystal is down to her final Pokémon! Which one will it be?! Dawn: (Gulps) We know already. Wyatt: We do? Rosa: Duh. It’s her Wingull. Conway: Pelipper, now. And she used to belong to Ian. Sheila: Wait, that’s the same Wingull that I battled against in Hoenn?! Conway nods, as Crystal draws her Pokéball. Crystal: Okay. This is it. Pelipper, I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Pelipper. Pelipper: Pelipper! Pelipper glows with a blue aura, as storm clouds form overhead. A rain storm falls on the field, Ian looking up at the cloud in disbelief. Ian: Wha, how did you do that? Crystal: Conway helped me out. Pelipper’s battle style is now my own! Pelipper: (Agreeing) Peli. Dawn: I thought Pelipper’s ability was Keen Eye. (Looks at Conway) Conway, how did you do that? Conway smirks as he tilts his glasses, as the scene shifts to a flashback with a white outline. Conway: And now, to get you started. Conway reaches into his pocket, pulling out a grey capsule. Crystal: Huh? What is that? Conway: According to Professor Oak, it is an item called an Ability Capsule. It is a rare item that allows you to change the ability of one of your Pokémon. After seeing this tournament, I was thinking you could change Pelipper’s ability from Keen Eye to Drizzle. Crystal: Pelipper?! But, she was Ian’s Pokémon! Conway: And now she’s yours. You need to make her ability and strategy to fit your style. And along with that. '' ''Conway reaches into his other pocket, pulling out the Damp Rock. ''Conway: This item is a Damp Rock. When held by a Pokémon that produces a rain storm, it causes the rain to last longer than normal. If you use both of these, then you’ll truly pull one over on Ian. He’s hoping for you to surprise him, and this is a great way to do so. '' The scene returns to normal, Conway smiling and looking at the field. Conway: This match depends on both of their determinations and their ability to adapt to change. Ian adapted his team to be unpredictable. I just helped Crystal do the same. Crystal: Pelipper, use Hydro Pump! Pelipper fires an enlarged Hydro Pump, as Omastar moves like a blur to the side, side stepping the Hydro Pump. Crystal yelps in surprise, as Ian laughs boisterously. Ian: Ha! Omastar’s ability is Swift Swim! Who would’ve thought? Omastar, use Rock Blast! Crystal: (Frantic) Protect! Omastar fires Rock Blast at a rapid pace, as Pelipper raises a Protect barrier. Ian’s smile drops for a moment, as he recalculates. Ian: Ancient Power! Crystal: Block it with Hydro Pump! And use Hurricane! Omastar fires Ancient Power, as Pelipper fires Hydro Pump. The attacks cancel each other out, as Pelipper flaps her wings to release Hurricane winds. The Hurricane slams into Omastar, lifting it off the ground. Ian: Collect yourself with Surf! Crystal: Shock Wave! A Surf wave rises up and catches Omastar, as Pelipper’s bill glows yellow. She fires a stream of lightning at Omastar. The Surf wave swirls to block Shock Wave, which pierces through and electrocutes Omastar. Surf drops down, as Omastar pants heavily. Ian: Rock Blast! Crystal: Wash it back with Hydro Pump! Then Shock Wave! Pelipper fires Hydro Pump, pushing back the Rock Blast. Pelipper fires Shock Wave as Omastar raises Protect to block the attack. Pelipper fires Shock Wave again, hitting the wet field and electrocuting Omastar. Omastar collapses down defeated. Referee: Omastar is unable to battle! The winner is Pelipper! Crystal: Yes! Ian returns Omastar, as he looks perplexed at the continuing downpour. Ian: I thought that the rain would be done by now. Might as well use this to my advantage. Rotom! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Rotom. Rotom: Rotom! Announcer: And this battle has come full circle! Rotom was Ian’s first choice for this battle, and is now his final Pokémon available! Ian: Use Discharge! Crystal: Protect to Hurricane! Pelipper raises Protect, then flaps her wings for Hurricane. Rotom releases a Leaf Storm, which is torn through and Rotom is swept to crash into a boulder. Ian: ''We’ll need speed to get past that Protect. Our power and defense will go down if we leave the lawnmower, but we’ll be able to maneuver better. ''Rotom, leave the mower and go for Astonish! Crystal: Hydro Pump! Pelipper fires Hydro Pump, as Rotom leaves the lawnmower, leaving it in the spot. Hydro Pump hits and causes the lawnmower to crumble against the boulder behind it. Rotom appears in front of Pelipper, letting out an Astonishing scream. Pelipper is slightly startled, as Rotom lets off a Thunder Shock. Pelipper takes the attack, as the rain clears up. The sun shines on the field again, as Crystal shakes with excitement. Crystal: So close. We may no longer have the rain, but we’ve weakened Rotom’s power! Pelipper, Hurricane! Ian: Double Team! Rotom uses Double Team, forming several clones on the field. Pelipper flaps a Hurricane, blowing through the clones. The Double Team is broken, with Rotom nowhere to be seen. Pelipper: Pel?! Crystal: Where’d it go? Ian: Discharge! Crystal: Protect! Rotom rises up from behind a boulder below Pelipper, firing Discharge. Pelipper raises Protect, blocking the attack. Crystal: Hit it with Hydro Pump! Ian: (Grins) Discharge! Pelipper fires Hydro Pump, as Rotom Levitates over the top of the attack, skimming it with its electricity. It releases Discharge into the Hydro Pump, it traveling up the stream and electrocuting Pelipper. Pelipper groans in pain as she gently descends, landing on her feet. She then drops down defeated. Referee: Pelipper is unable to battle! The winner is Rotom, and the victor is Ian! Announcer: What an upset! Ian has just declared victory in this match up! Ian jumps for joy, as Crystal drops to her knees, devastated. Pelipper walks over to Crystal, nuzzling up against her. Crystal: Thank you, Pelipper. That was an excellent battle. Ian: You said it! Ian and Rotom run over, Ian still full of energy. Ian: (Talking fast with excitement) I wasn’t expecting that Drizzle, or that Protect attack! If I didn’t imitate your technique on countering Piplup’s Hydro Pump, I may not have won. You two are an amazing team! Crystal: Huh? You think so? Ian: Of course! It was an honor to battle you! Ian offers his hand, Crystal smiling and taking it. Ian helps Crystal stand, accidentally pulling her into a hug. Crystal blushes with a befuddled expression before pushing away. She collects herself and shakes Ian’s hand. The crowd goes wild. Sheila: Yes! My eternal rival rages on! Barry: No, Crystal! How could you lose?! I’m fining you for that! Dawn: Was that as you envisioned it, Conway? Conway: Oh, yes. A marvelous battle in every way. Main Events * Ian and Crystal finish their battle, with Ian winning. Crystal is eliminated at the Top 8. * Ian's Primeape is revealed to have learned Stomping Tantrum. * Crystal's Pelipper is revealed to have changed her ability to Drizzle using an Ability Capsule. * Ian's Omastar reveals it has learned Rock Blast and that its ability is Swift Swim * Rotom's lawn mower was destroyed, leaving it to revert to its normal form. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Wyatt * Rosa * Hugh * Silver * Barry * Sheila * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Rotom (Ian's, Mow form & Normal form) * Primeape (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Omastar (Ian's) * Bronzong (Crystal's) * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Happiny (Crystal's) * Pelipper (Crystal's) Trivia * Crystal made it to the Top 8 on her first try in a Pokémon League Tournament. * Crystal's battle style focused on rain, with the majority of her team utilizing it in some manner. * Pelipper switching her ability to Drizzle is the final part of Crystal adapting her battle style to her own, and not Ian's. * The two items Conway gave Crystal for the battle were both found by Munchlax with its Pickup ability. ** The Damp Rock was found in Vs. Zangoose. ** The Ability Capsule, though unnamed, was found in Vs. Electivire and Steelix. * This episode marks the first time Primeape has learned a new move since Vs. Scyther, when it learned Acrobatics. It learning Stomping Tantrum came from my desire to incorporate Gen VII material into the series. ** Him teaching the move following seeing Paul use the move also shows growth, as he was willing to copy a technique Paul used. * Ian had no clue that Omastar's ability was Swift Swim, and was as surprised by the development as everyone else. * Omastar's planned appearance in this battle is why it was considered and eventually used in the massive crossover Crisis in the Dream World! It was so it would have more than one appearance. * Other contenders for Ian's team in this battle were Lucario, Tauros and Swalot. If Tauros would've appeared, he would've known Smart Strike. * Bronzong was originally going to have had 4 victories in this battle, defeating all of Ian's other Pokémon until it was defeated by Omastar. This was changed to highlight the growth of Crystal's other party members and her ability to overwhelm Ian. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Lily of the Valley Conference